1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge for articles of furniture and comprising a first mounting member, e.g. a hinge casing, fastenable to a door of an article of furniture, and a second mounting member, e.g. a hinge arm, fastenable to the body of the article of furniture. The two mounting members are linked to each other by means of one axle or several axles and hinge links. An intermediate member is arranged between the mounting member, which is disposed on the side of the body, and the body of the article of the furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges which allow an adjustment of their position after mounting are frequently used in modern furniture construction, particularly of kitchen and office furniture.
This means that any inaccuracies which occur, when the door has already been mounted on the body of the piece or article of furniture, and which have been caused by the drilling of fastening holes for the mounting member of the hinge on the side of the body or of the door of the piece of furniture, can be compensated so that the door is always in correct position after being mounted.
The possibilities of adjustment, which are required in modern hinges, are direction of the adjustment in the depth of the piece of furniture, adjustment in the direction of the breadth of the door joint and adjustment in the direction of the height of the piece of furniture.
The adjustment in the direction of the depth of the piece of furniture and the adjustment in the direction of the breadth of the door joint are the most important possibilities of adjustment.
The possibility of adjusting the piece of furniture in the direction of the height of the piece of furniture is often not provided. In the three above-mentioned possibilities of adjustment, the mounting member of the hinge on the side of the body, i.e. the so-called hinge arm, is adjusted.
In conventional hinges, the adjustment of the door joint is usually effected by means of a joint adjusting screw mounted in the hinge arm. The screw is positioned relatively closely to the hinge axles and determines the distance of the front end of the oblong hinge arm to the base plate. Thereby, the hinge arm essentially is pivoted around its rear end.